A Surprise for Niles
by Chandlers-girl04
Summary: Daphne's pregnant. This should be good news...right?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: 'Frasier' is the property of Paramount and Grub Street Productions.
    
    "A Surprise for Niles" by Sarah Hudson
    
    Part 1
    
    "Niles, I have some great news." Daphne said as she ran in the door, "I just got back from the doctors and he just told me I'm pregnant. Isn't that great?!"
    
    Niles looked at her both surprised and confused. "Yeah. That is great Daphne." 
    
    Nile ran up to her to congratulate her. "Daphne, I'll be right back. I have to go tell Dad and Frasier the great news!"
    
    Niles ran out the door and as he closes the door he has a confused look on his face again.
    
    Niles showed up at Frasier's apartment ringing the bell until somebody answered. 
    
    Frasier opens the door. "Niles, what are you doing?!"
    
    "Frasier, Daphne is pregnant and I couldn't wait to tell you and Dad."
    
    "Congratulations, but why didn't you just call?" Frasier asked confusingly.
    
    "Because there is something that I have to tell you that I can't say over the phone."
    
    "Niles, what is it?"
    
    "I can't have children."
    
    Frasier is in shock. "Really, I always thought you could!"
    
    "No, why don't you think that I didn't have any children when I was married to Maris?"
    
    "I always thought that the reason was because she couldn't have children or she didn't let you get close enough to her to make a family."
    
    "You know what Frasier those could possibly be right but it's just that Maris blamed me for everything so I just assumed..."
    
    "Niles, you shouldn't assume anything. Do you possibly think that Daphne would cheat on you?"
    
    Martin walked in just as Frasier finishes his sentence. "Daphne is cheating on you?" He said as he looked at Niles. "I never expected this of her. Oh my God Daphne, cheating."
    
    "Okay dad we get it, we don't know for sure that she is." Frasier told him.
    
    "Well why would you even consider such a thing?" asked Martin.
    
    "Well because Daphne is pregnant and I'm not 100% sure that I can have children." Niles answered.
    
    "Oh well then, I guess that's a good reason." Martin said in shock.
    
    Niles just looked at his father and Frasier and then left.


	2. Part 2

"A Surprise for Niles" by Sarah Hudson
    
    Part 2
    
    Niles ran in the door of the Montana and sat on the couch to think. 
    
    Daphne came running down from upstairs. "Niles, is everything alright? How did they take the news about the pregnancy?"
    
    Niles looked into her eyes and he just couldn't tell her the truth. "Yeah, everything's okay. They loved the news." 
    
    "Good, I'm glad." Daphne said as she walked into the kitchen.
    
    Daphne calls from the kitchen. "Niles, do you want anything?"
    
    "No thanks, I'm not really in the mood for anything."
    
    "Oh really, why not?"
    
    "Oh I'm just so excited about us having a baby." Why couldn't I tell her the truth. It's not that hard just say, Daphne I'm not 100% sure that I can have children so I don't know if the child is mine. There we go. I'm going to say it. "Daphne, can you come here for a moment?"
    
    Daphne comes out of the kitchen. "Yes darling, what is it?"
    
    "I love you."
    
    "Oh, well, I love you too." Why couldn't I tell her. She looked so beautiful, her hair, her skin and her beautiful voice. How could I tell such a beautiful creature the truth? What am I saying, she deserves to know the truth. "Will you come here again."
    
    "Yeah Niles, what is it?"
    
    "I have something I want to tell you and you might want to sit down." Okay here I go all I have to do is tell her. It's not that hard. "Daphne, Umm...this is hard for me to tell you but..."
    
    "Yes, what is it?"
    
    "Well I'm not sure that that child could possibly be mine."
    
    "What are you trying to say?"
    
    "Umm...I don't know if I'm able to have children."
    
    "What are you trying to say? You think that I cheated on you?"
    
    "No, no that's not what I'm saying...well maybe a little but..."
    
    "But what?"
    
    "Daphne, I love you with all my heart and soul and we're going to figure this out. Are you with me?"
    
    "Yes, I'm with you."


	3. Part 3

"A Surprise for Niles" by Sarah Hudson
    
    Part 3
    
    The next day Niles and Daphne had left to go see a specialist. On the way there, there wasn't any conversation. It seemed like this was tearing their marriage apart. Once they had arrived the ice had broke.
    
    Daphne asked, "Would you love me any less if you found out this wasn't your child?"
    
    "No, of course I wouldn't. I have no reason to. I love you so much." Niles answered.
    
    "I do have a confession to make. You remember that one time when you had left for the psychiatrist convention for a week. Well I was feeling lonely so Roz had invited me to a party and there were guys there of course and I drank a little to much. All I remember is that I was talking to this guy who seemed really friendly. But I doubt anything happened."
    
    "Well, we'll find out Daphne. The doctor is ready to see us now."
    
    They both walked down the hall slowly and in no rush.
    
    The doctor took Niles in first while Daphne is waiting in a different room so a doctor could check her out.
    
    One and a half hours later they were both done. They both got in the car in silence and on the car ride home there was again no conversation. They had arrived back at the Montana and did their usual things. The phone started to ring and Niles answered it quickly hoping it was the doctor.
    
    "Hello, Crane residence."
    
    "Hello, Niles this is Frasier. I was just wondering if everything is okay."
    
    "Yes, yes it is. Now if you don't mind I am expecting a very important call from the doctors from mine and Daphne's test."
    
    "Okay Niles tell me how it turns out when you hear from him."
    
    "Okay I will. Bye Frasier." As Niles hung up the phone another call had come in. This time it was the doctor.
    
    "Hello, Crane residence."
    
    "Yes, this is Dr. Shoke. I have your test results from this morning."
    
    "Oh, really hold on a moment while I get my wife."
    
    Niles ran up the stairs and searched every room to find Daphne. He finally found her in the Library where
    
    she was reading a romance novel.
    
    "Come downstairs Daphne. The doctor called and he has the test results."
    
    Daphne and Niles went downstairs to find out the results.
    
    "Okay Dr. Shoke, we're ready." Niles said as he picked up the receiver.


	4. Part 4

"A Surprise for Niles" by Sarah Hudson
    
    Part 4
    
    There was silence for a short moment. "Okay, your test results Niles is, yes you can have children. And Daphne as for you..." There was another moment of silence while they waited patiently for the results.
    
    "You're going to be happy to hear that is your husband's child." They were so excited to hear the great news.
    
    "Thank you Dr. Shoke for the great news." Niles said in relief. Niles hung up the phone and sat down with Daphne. "Now Daphne, when I'm out of town next time never listen to what Roz says. If you feel lonely just call me or you could go over and see Dad and Frasier. Just don't do this to me again. It was dreadful waiting to find out if that child was mine. Now I am so happy that it is."
    
    Daphne starts tearing up. "I am so sorry Niles. I will never do that to you again. I don't know what I was thinking."
    
    "It's okay Daphne. Why don't we go tell Dad and Frasier about the great news and then we'll go out and celebrate. How about it?"
    
    Daphne agreed and they left to go over to Frasier's.
    
    They were so excited, when they got there they didn't even bother ringing the bell they just went it. 
    
    As usual Martin was just sitting there watching TV with Eddie beside him.
    
    "Oh, hey guys we weren't expecting you. Frasier isn't here right now. He's at some fru fru knick knack store to get more junk for his apartment."
    
    "Okay, we'll just wait for him because we got some great news." Daphne said as she sat on the couch.
    
    "Oh, Niles you finally found out that Daphne wasn't cheating on you."
    
    "Dad!" Niles shouted.
    
    "What?! How did he find out?"
    
    "What!, you really did cheat on him. I never expected this of you."
    
    "I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HIM! Well there was and incident... but OH LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stormed off into her old bedroom.
    
    "Jees, what got her?" Martin wondered
    
    "What do you think? You started it."
    
    "Well I'm sorry Niles but I didn't know she was going to get mad about it."
    
    "Well what did you think she was going to get...happy?!"
    
    Daphne comes out of the bedroom. "Could you two please quit yelling. I'm sorry I got so upset."
    
    "That's okay Daphne." Martin and Niles said in unison.
    
    Frasier came walking in the door. "Look who I ran into in the elevator."
    
    "Hey Roz, you came just in time to hear our good news." Daphne said as she walked into the living room.
    
    "Oh yeah, what is it?"
    
    "You tell her sweetheart." Niles said as he looked lovingly at Daphne.
    
    "Oh no, you tell her, darling."
    
    "Oh well please somebody tell already." Roz said impatiently.
    
    "Okay, I'm pregnant."
    
    "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both." Roz said excitedly.
    
    "And..." Frasier asked.
    
    "And Niles is the father."
    
    "Double congratulations. This calls for some sherry."
    
    "Wait, why wouldn't Niles be the father?" Roz wondered.
    
    "Well you know that party that you had invited me to Roz. Well I had a little too much to drink and I was talking to some nice guy and that's the last thing I remember. I think his name was John or Ron."
    
    "Oh Ron, yeah he said that you had slapped him in the face because you said something like no man can be better and more handsome that your husband and then slapped him in the face."
    
    "Oh Daphne I've never been more proud of you. Even if you were drunk."
    
    "Thanks Niles. I'm proud of you too." Daphne moved in for a kiss.
    
    "I think that these two want to be alone." Frasier said.
    
    "Oh no, we're going to invite you all out to dinner." Niles told them.
    
    "Okay let's all get ready and lets go to eat." Agreed Frasier.


End file.
